


Never Have I Ever With The Light Sides (And Virgil)

by Icey5105



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey5105/pseuds/Icey5105
Summary: “Time for a family game!” Patton called, “To the living room! We’re playing Never have I ever!”Roman and Logan didn’t question it and just went to the living room.“What?” Anxiety asked, peeking out of his room, “That’s a drinking game -”Patton laughed, “We won’t be drinking, kiddo. Don’t worry.”“O-ok.” Anxiety muttered, “Am I allowed to come?”“Of course!” Patton said, “Come on!”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Never Have I Ever With The Light Sides (And Virgil)

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the title says. Lol.

NEVER HAVE I EVER - Sanders Sides

“Time for a family game!” Patton called, “To the living room! We’re playing Never have I ever!”

Roman and Logan didn’t question it and just went to the living room.

“What?” Anxiety asked, peeking out of his room, “That’s a drinking game -” 

Patton laughed, “We won’t be drinking, kiddo. Don’t worry.”

“O-ok.” Anxiety muttered, “Am I allowed to come?”

“Of course!” Patton said, “Come on!” 

\---

Roman groaned when he saw Anxiety, “What’s he doing here?”

“He wants to play.” Patton smiled. 

“Not to be rude, but… Why?” Logan asked suspiciously, “You don’t normally come out on game nights.”

“I just wanted to try the game…” Anxiety shuffled, “Without Remus or alcohol. Last I checked that wasn’t a crime.” 

“Ah.” Logan nodded, “I understand. Sit down. We can teach you any new rules.” He watched Anxiety sit on the end of the couch before continuing, “We hold up a finger every time someone says something that we’ve done. When you have all five fingers up, you’re out of the game. You’re encouraged to keep playing and be a good sport though by continuing to hold up fingers on your other hand.”

“Ok.” Anxiety nodded, “No knocking people out when they lose then?”

They all stared at the ex-dark side in shock. 

“What kind of games do they play over there?” Roman shrieked.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Anxiety muttered. 

“A-anyways…” Patton started, “If there isn’t anymore questions, then I’ll start!” He thought for a moment, “Never have I ever… eaten the last cookie.”

Roman and Logan’s fingers went up. 

Logan, who was sitting directly next to patton, took his turn, “Never have I ever… gone to the imagination.”

Anxiety, Patton, and Roman put a finger up.

“You’ve gone to the imagination?” Roman asked Anxiety, surprised.

“It’s relaxing.” Anxiety shrugged, “An escape from the present.” He paused, “Wait, it’s my turn. Never have I ever… been afraid of or scared by a spider.”

All three other sides put their fingers up.

Logan looked confused, “You’re supposed to embody his fears. Thomas is afraid of spiders.”

“I embody his anxieties, sorrows, and worries. Fear is only an occasional thing. There’s better things to worry about. Plus, my room is literally covered in spiderwebs that I can’t removed. With spiders sometimes. I don’t think I’d have made it very far if I was afraid of them. They’re actually kinda… cute?” 

“Cute?” Roman asked in an exaggerated movement, “Spiders are not cute!”

Anxiety shrugged, “They’re fun to pet.” 

“You’ve pet them?” Logan asked suddenly, “How big are they?”

Anxiety made a circle using both hands.

Patton smiled shakily, “Just… just leave them in your room, kiddo.” 

“It’s my turn now.” Roman announced dramatically.

“We know.” Anxiety muttered.

“AS I WAS SAYING….” Roman shouted obnoxiously, “Never have I ever… um… not sang along to a disney musical.”

Patton was the only one who didn’t put a finger up.

“See, Emo at the Disco,” Roman teased, “You should sing sometimes.”

Anxiety gave a small smirk, “I sing. I just sing to songs that aren’t disney.”

“Like what?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I’m out.” Logan announced, “But I’m still playing.”

“ANYWAYS!” Patton said, “It’s my turn… never have I ever worn blue eyeshadow!”

Roman put a finger up.

“Never have I ever… worn a dress.” Logan said.

Patton and Roman put their fingers up shamelessly. Anxiety blushed and put one up shyly.

“WHAT?” Roman screeched, “NO WAY!” He started laughing, “When did that happen? I can’t see you wearing a dress willingly!”

Anxiety glared, “Your brother knows the story and no one else has to.” 

“Well, I’m out, but I’ll still play.” Roman huffed, “Never have I ever been to the dark side of the mindscape.”

Everyone else put a finger up.

“Really?” Logan asked, “Never?”

“Nope!” Roman said almost proudly. 

Anxiety looked away, “Lucky.” 

“Whoa, Anxiety.” Patton chastised, “Just because you’re on bad terms with them -” 

“I’m not talking about the others.” Anxiety sighed, “You guys probably weren’t there long, but the dark side has a tendency to be… hazardous. R - ah - The Duke likes to set up traps.” 

“I know what you mean.” Logan nodded, “I got stuck in the stink pit.” 

“Aw, man.” Anxiety wrinkled his nose, “That sucks.” 

“The stink pit?” Roman asked, confused. 

“Pit of garbage. Opens if you step wrong in the hallway next to The Duke’s door. More of an annoyance than anything. Kinda hard to get out, but not too much so.” Anxiety explained

“Well that’s terrifying!” Patton chipperly clapped his hands, “Anxiety, it’s your turn!” 

“Never have I ever…” Anxiety paused before smiling, “Eaten pasta.”

Everyone else put a finger up.

“How?” Roman asked, confused. 

Anxiety shrugged, “Deceit doesn’t like it. Something about it being slimy?”

“That’s ironic.” Roman muttered.

“I’m making you pasta from scratch.” Patton decided.

“O- ok?” Anxiety looked surprised. 

“Anyways,” Patton smiled, “Looks like Anxiety wins.”

“What?” Anxiety asked surprised, before realizing that, yes, he had won. 

“How did that happen?” Roman pouted. 

Anxiety gave Roman a gentle nudge, “You don’t know me as well. It’s hard to know what I have and haven’t done, I guess.” 

Patton: 5

Logan: 6

Roman: 6

Anxiety: 4

  
  


BONUS - Virgil’s Dress Disaster

“Remus!” Virgil barged into the Living room where the twisted side of Intrusive Thoughts was and snatched away the particularly disturbing, gory comic book.

“Yes, Virgin?” Remus smirked at his irritation, “How are you this fine day?”

“Why is my closet full of dresses? Where are my clothes?”

“Because I wanted to see you in a dress!”

Virgil paused, “So if I try on a dress and show you, you’ll immediately change my clothes back to what they were before you changed them into dresses?”

“Mayyybe.” Remus sniggered. 

“Is that a Deal?” The emo side held out a hand. 

“Hmmm…” Remus considered his options. Making a deal with a dark side or between two dark sides was binding, so it would be a risk. In the end, Remus grabbed Virgil’s hand and shook. Remus having decided that . Virgil’s outfit transformed. Suddenly, Virgil was in a black and purple high-low dress with spiderweb designs and purple high heels.

“Whoo!” Remus cheered, “You look scrumdiddlyumptious!” 

“Remus no.” Virgil looked away, hiding his blush, “Now change my clothes back.” 

“It’s already been done.” Remus waved Virgil off, “But like, you’re hotter in a dress than a hot air balloon exploding and setting fire to millions of people.” 

“Er… thanks?” Virgil muttered. 

“Your welcome!” Remus chirped, “Now to feast! To the deodorant!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. Remus was so extra sometimes.

VIRGIL'S DRESS (But of course, with Virgil in it.)


End file.
